Objectives: We propose to measure the trade-off, if any, between fertility and productivity among female faculty in colleges and universities in the U.S. We further propose to compare the relationship between fertility and labor force participation among women in academia with the same relationship in other occupations. The results of this study should enable us to relate fertility to productivity and to labor force participation rates in different occupational categories. Methodology: We shall use data from the Carnegie American Council on Education Survey on female college and university teaching faculty. Also we shall secure our own somewhat different data by a survey questionnaire of women faculty in the social siciences. We shall set up and estimate cross section models of the determinants of productivity among academic women. We will focus on the effects of fertility of productivity. In addition, we shall use the 1-in-1,000sample of the 1970 census to estimate a model which measures the trade-off between labor force participation and fertility among women in academia and in various other occupations. All of our estimates will be made using ordinary least squares regression analysis. Significance: One of our hypotheses is that the trade-off between fertility and productivity and also between fertility and labor force participation of women is relatively small in occupations, like academia, which offer fexible work schedules. If this hypothesis is in fact validated by our anlysis, we may thereby expect that in an increasingly service-oriented economy, with its more flexible work schedules, there will be a trend towards an increase in female labor force participation. The results may also point to trends in occupational choices of women. Increased labor force participation of women will, of course, lead to a higher level of potential gross national product.